legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Glenn Beck
Glenn Beck (a.k.a. Glanderson Booper) '''(born February 10, 1964) 'is an American right-wing and Mormon radio host and author. His crazy, bullshit conspiracy theories get featured on the show frequently. He is basically Alex Jones without the energy and charisma. Examples of his aforementioned crazy bullshit include some anti-vaccine speculation, trying to garner an army of Christian preachers to "defend Jezus and 'Murica" and planning WW3 and the main events of it . He has also tried to prepare Americans for all-out war against ambiguous conglomerates of supposedly hostile Islamists, homosexuals, etc. He recently lost his syndication due to shifting his content from Right-Wing biased news (FOX especially) to conspiracy theories and was forced to create his own network to continue broadcasting his bullshit. Legend says that he gains his bullshit-power from the energy generated by "deer laughing" thanks to his "not manly at all" camo-scarf, which can be seen in two episodes. On DP He is often made fun of by the Peasants for his obsessive drawing on his chalkboard to present his terrible arguments... and for his stupidity, and peculiar fashion sense. He seems to gets crazier and crazier each time, as demonstrated by the increasingly peculiar topical choices of his broadcasts. He also supports Ted Cruz. Quotes * ''"This president I think has exposed himself over and over again as a guy who has a deep-seated hatred for white people or the white culture....I'm not saying he doesn't like white people, I'm saying he has a problem. This guy is, I believe, a racist." - On President Obama https://archive.is/6BZaV * "I went to the movie this weekend with a gun. And surprise, surprise, I didn't kill anybody!" ''https://archive.is/6BZaV * ''"When you see the effects of what they're doing to the economy, remember these words: We will survive. No -- we'll do better than survive, we will thrive. As long as these people are not in control. They are taking you to a place to be slaughtered!" ''https://archive.is/6BZaV * ''"Some may believe we're on the road to the Hitler youth." - On teaching kids about climate change https://archive.is/6BZaV * "I am not saying that Barack Obama is a fascist. If I'm not mistaken, in the early days of Adolf Hitler, they were very happy to line up for help there as well. I mean, the companies were like, 'Hey, wait a minute. We can get, you know, we can get out of trouble here. They can help, et cetera, et cetera.'" - Comparing government bailouts of auto companies to actions of German companies during the rise of Hitler https://archive.is/6BZaV * "You have the artwork of Mussolini there, here in New York at Rockefeller Plaza." - Analyzing the artwork decorating Rockefeller Plaza, which he said contained a hammer and sickle https://archive.is/6BZaV * "O-L-I-G-A-R-H-Y." - Misspelling "oligarchy" on his chalk board while claiming he had deciphered a secret code that he said was proof President Obama was trying to create an "Oligarhy" https://archive.is/6BZaV * ''"I could give a flying crap about the political process ... We're an entertainment company." ''https://archive.is/6BZaV * ''"When I see a 9/11 victim family on television, or whatever, I'm just like, 'Oh shut up'. I'm so sick of them because they're always complaining." ''https://archive.is/I7cnF * ''"Al Gore's not going to be rounding up Jews and exterminating them. It is the same tactic, however. The goal is different. The goal is globalization ... And you must silence all dissenting voices. That's what Hitler did. That's what Al Gore, the U.N., and everybody on the global warming bandwagon doing." ''https://archive.is/tsTs2 * ''"So here you have Barack Obama going in and spending the money on embryonic stem cell research. ... Eugenics. In case you don't know what Eugenics led us to: the Final Solution. A master race! A perfect person. ... The stuff that we are facing is absolutely frightening." ''https://archive.is/tsTs2http://thinkprogress.org/politics/2009/03/09/36660/beck-eugenics/ * ''"You know, we all have our inner demons. I, for one – I can't speak for you, but I'm on the verge of moral collapse at any time. It can happen by the end of the show." ''https://archive.is/tsTs2#selection-3095.0-3101.1 References Category:Americans Category:White People Category:Conservatives Category:Theists Category:Antagonists Category:Christians Category:Anti-Vaxxers Category:Males Category:Sexists Category:Pundits Category:Writers Category:People Who Have Cried on Camera Category:Creationists Category:Rich Fucks Category:Conspiracy Nuts Category:Homosexuals Category:Homophobes Category:Crazy People Category:Idiots